Drarry iPod Drabble
by BriBee1991
Summary: Pick 10 songs. Write 10 drabbles based off of said song. You have the time limit of the song to do such. No replaying, skips or rewinds. Pairing can be whatever. I chose Drarry
1. Go Into Your Dance

_Hi all. So my name is Briana but everyone calls me Bria. I saw like five of these and liked them so I decided to make my own. If there's a drabble that you like that you would want to see as a full story then review and let me know and I'll work on it. I do not own the characters or the songs, just the ideas for all of it._

Draco Malfoy saw Harry Potter sitting on the side of the room, looking dejected.

"What's the matter, Potter? Worried that someone will kill your first born because you couldn't save everyone?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." He spat, tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong? In all seriousness, Potter."

"Why would I tell you?"

"Come with me." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Why?"

"Well, if you're singing a sad and blue song, go into your dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah. Here." Draco said, flicking his wand. A song came out of nowhere and Draco watched as Harry lost himself in the music. Swaying turned into flailing. Laughing, Draco joined him and they laughed.

"Thanks, Draco, for everything." Harry said, hours later to the blond who crashed next to him.

"To be honest, anything for you."


	2. Learn to Do It

_Hi all. So my name is Briana but everyone calls me Bria. I saw like five of these and liked them so I decided to make my own. If there's a drabble that you like that you would want to see as a full story then review and let me know and I'll work on it. I do not own the characters or the songs, just the ideas for all of it._

Draco couldn't believe it. Harry Potter sat before him and asked who he was. Harry had lost his memory.

"You're Harry Potter. You break the rules and have a hero complex."

"Really?"

"Like a little monster." Draco said.

"No."

"Yes, and I guess I have to teach you to be yourself again."

"Well, sir, start your teaching."

"If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it."

"You are trying to kill the man who killed your parents…" Draco said.

"I remember the green light."

"I never told you about it."

"I just knew it. I feel like someone new. Oh, and Draco…"

"Yes."

Harry kissed him. "I actually remembered everything."


	3. I Can Hear the Bells

_Hi all. So my name is Briana but everyone calls me Bria. I saw like five of these and liked them so I decided to make my own. If there's a drabble that you like that you would want to see as a full story then review and let me know and I'll work on it. I do not own the characters or the songs, just the ideas for all of it._

Harry looked over at Draco and he swore to the dead wizard god that he heard bells. Draco saw Harry staring and decided to bump into him. "Stop staring at me, Potter."

Harry ignored the sneer in the blonde's voice. _He was in love._

"You can't win his love." Hermione said, breaking Harry out of his daze.

"He's the missing piece." Harry said, still not paying much attention.

That night. Harry dreamed that Draco asked him out, picked him up in a Muggle car and they went out. And to the surprise of everyone around him, he got Draco as his own.

"Potter. You keep staring at me. What is wrong with you?"

"When I look at you, I hear bells." Harry said, pulling the Slytherin into a forceful kiss. Draco froze before kissing Harry back.

"So, I wasn't the only one?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled. "Listen, I can hear the bells." He whispered, pulling Draco into the empty classroom.


	4. Don't Let Me Get Me

_Hi all. So my name is Briana but everyone calls me Bria. I saw like five of these and liked them so I decided to make my own. If there's a drabble that you like that you would want to see as a full story then review and let me know and I'll work on it. I do not own the characters or the songs, just the ideas for all of it._

Harry flew across the Quidditch pitch. Not paying attention to anything. He didn't care anymore. Every day he fought a war against the mirror, unable to stand the person staring back at him. Draco had left him flat, for a guy from Durmstrang. Now, Harry wanted to be someone.

Every one called him a star, the hero of the Wizarding world. He went to Madame Pomfrey several times a week for a headache antidote.

"Harry?"

"Go away, Draco."

"No, this isn't you, Harry. Where's my Harry? The one I knew like I knew myself?"

"He died when you left. I want the day in the life of someone else. Someone who doesn't have to look at themselves and feel awful. I'm a hazard to myself and everyone around me." Harry spat, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Really? Because I wouldn't change my Harry for anyone in the world."


	5. California Gurls

_Hi all. So my name is Briana but everyone calls me Bria. I saw like five of these and liked them so I decided to make my own. If there's a drabble that you like that you would want to see as a full story then review and let me know and I'll work on it. I do not own the characters or the songs, just the ideas for all of it._

Harry got up on the stage and began to dance. He felt the cool pole between his hands and he lifted himself up. When he danced, he forgot everything…that was until, of course, Draco Malfoy walked into the club one night.

"California Gurls" blasted in the background as Draco made his way to the front of the room, staring intently at Harry and Harry sent a prayer to the dead wizard god that he had a mask on. He spun around the pole before dropping back, rolling his body up. He turned and walked towards Draco, dropping it close to the man, close enough for Draco to shove a five dollar bill in his speedo.

Harry winked and then pulled Draco up onto the stage. He only did that every once in a while so, his boss, Puck, never really got mad at the raven hair boy.

He began to grind against Draco, listening to the moans that came from the boy's throat as Harry pressed against his groin.

"What's your name?" Draco growled. "I'll request you more often."

Harry turned. "The Chosen One."


End file.
